Water-soluble or water-dispersible pouches are known in the prior art. Such pouches have been described as a method of packaging laundry detergent since the 1980s. Such pouches are generally understood to provide a convenient method of allowing the user to handle the detergent product without having to directly handle chemicals, especially hazardous or irritable chemicals.
EP 879 874 describes pouches comprising hard surface cleaning compositions, including hand dishwashing compositions. Such pouches are described to provide the similar benefits as pouches provided to the laundry detergent industry, namely convenience and ease of handling.
The Applicants have however found that while consumers welcome pouches for the above reasons of convenience, given the choice they would prefer to be able to vary the product used depending on the nature or severity of the job, the character or mood of the user. The present invention thus provides a kit of dishwashing pouches, comprising at least 2 pouches, each pouch providing a different visual effect or comprising a different composition. Said composition may differ in the perfume, dye or active ingredients as described in detail below.
It is further envisaged that the kit of the present invention may equally be applied to other hard surface cleaning or laundry applications.